Watch Out Vampires, Here Comes Selene
by Windrises
Summary: Selene has turned her back on the vampires and has moved in with Michael. She's concerned about how to save the Lycans and how to make a positive difference. Michael hopes he can cheer her up.


Note: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.

Selene, the world's greatest vampire and one of the most powerful people in the world, was in her house. She and her boyfriend, Michael Corvin, had moved into a small house, in order to hide from the vampires. Even though Selene was a vampire, sh didn't along with her species. She used to be a human, but she was turned into a vampire by Viktor, the charismatic, but evil leader of the vampires.

Selene could hardly believe she used to trust Viktor. She used to think he was a heroic, bold leader, who had good intentions. However, she eventually learned his true colors. Viktor was the most evil vampire there's ever been. He was even eviler than Dracula. For centuries, he had spread a rumor, about Lycans being a corrupt species, that needed to be destroyed.

However, most of the Lycans weren't evil. They were dangerous, but well-intentioned creatures, who the vampires had a biased hatred towards. Selene used to believe in Viktor's lies, so she to help the vampires fight the Lycans. However, she eventually got a soft spot for Michael, who was a hybrid and had a lot of Lycan DNA placed into him. Because of that, he often turned into a werewolf, which was a scary problem for him. Eventually, Selene's love for him, gave him the strength and courage to control his animalistic actions, when he was a werewolf.

Selene no longer fought the Lycans. In fact, she often protected them. Because of that, Viktor and the other vampires lost respect and trust, for her. Despite doing the right thing, Selene had lost a lot of her allies. Thankfully, that didn't make her give up. She was determined to end the war, between the vampires and the Lycans. She hoped she could make the world a safer place, for various kind of species.

One afternoon, Selene and Michael were sitting in their living room. Selene went to the windowsill, to do some thinking. She was dangerously close to the edge of the window, while deep in thought, about what she was supposed to do. She kept whispering, "Justice must come."

Michael was becoming concerned about her, so he walked up to her and gently said, "Selene, are you okay?"

Selene was surprised by the sound of Michael's voice. She started losing her balance and almost fell out the window. Thankfully, Michael grabbed her, which stopped her from falling.

Selene looked embarrassed, while saying, "Thank you."

Michael replied, "You're welcome, but you need to stop sitting on the windowsill. It's not safe. Frankly, I don't know why you do it."

Selene responded, "I became used to standing on rooftops. It became my main location, to do some thinking."

Michael asked, "You're worried about the Lycans, are you?"

Selene said, "You bet I am. They need to be protected. For centuries, Viktor and the others have been antagonizing them."

Michael sighed and replied, "I don't like to admit it, but the vampires are stronger than the Lycans."

Selene responded, "That needs to change. Justice needs to happen and I intend on making that happen." She angrily sighed and said, "Sadly, I don't have much of a plan." She paced around the room, while saying, "I should be ashamed of myself. The Lycans are probably suffering and getting bitten by vampires, while I do nothing of value."

Michael could hardly believe Selene would have any self-doubt, considering how amazing she was. He tried to make her feel better, by saying, "Listen, you're something special and you do a lot of important things."

Selene asked, "What important things am I doing?"

Michael answered, "Well, you make me the happiest werewolf-hybrid there's ever been."

Selene had an amused look on her face, while asking, "That's your attempt at making me feel better?"

Michael smirked and replied, "You do have a smile on your face, so it seems like I know what I'm talking about."

Selene nudged him and asked, "Do you have any idea, how much I love you?"

Michael chuckled and said, "I don't know. After all, I'm hardly worth falling in love with."

Selene smirked and replied, "Too bad, because I have. Do you have a problem with that?"

Michael paced around, while putting his hand on his chin. He said, "Let me think about this: The most awesome and attractive vampire has fallen in love with me? Do I have a problem with that?" He paused and said, "Nope. In fact, I couldn't think of anything cooler."

Selene replied, "I'm glad you feel that way." Selene could sense, that she was feeling a bit happier. She knew that her and Michael would be lost, without each other's company. After all, almost everybody was against them and didn't like them. Selene and Michael used to feel they were all alone, but that was before they met each other.

Selene kissed Michael and said, "I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Michael replied, "I'm lucky to know someone, who thinks my company is a good thing."

Selene gently held his hand, while saying, "You don't have many friends, do you?"

Michael asked, "Aren't you guilty of the same thing?"

Selene answered, "Fair enough."

Michael was thankful, for the sweet moment he was having with Selene. In the past few months, she had done lots of moping and wasn't in a very talkative mood. He hoped he could keep this happy moment going. In order to make that happen, he said, "I have an idea."

Selene asked, "What's up?"

Michael answered, "We're probably both hungry, so I'm going to get a pizza. After I get back home, we can have a nice meal and watch a film."

Selene replied, "That sounds nice." She grabbed her coat and put it on, while saying, "I haven't gone outside much, in the past few months. Is it cool if I come along?"

Michael answered, "Selene, there's nothing I like more, than being with you."

Selene smiled and replied, "And there's nothing I like more, than your comforting words."

Michael raised an eyebrow and said, "Hold on, honey. You like my words more than me?"

Selene jokingly answered, "More or less."

Michael jokingly replied, "Then I maybe I should become a voice actor. That would make you love me even more, wouldn't it?"

Selene answered, "You bet it would."

Selene and Michael started walking to the nearest pizza place, while holding hands. Selene still struggled with normal conversations, but she tried to be friendly and chatty. Michael was just glad, that Selene loved him so much and that he got to see her smile.

Michael said, "You know what's weird?"

Selene asked, "What?"

Michael answered, "Even though you're a vampire, you have the most pure-hearted, beautiful smile, that I've ever seen." Selene blushed.

A few minutes later, Selene and Michael were almost at the pizza place. Selene asked, "Is it okay if I visit another place?"

Michael looked a little confused, while asking, "Where are you going?"

Selene said, "There's a place, that captivates my interest. I can't give a lot of details or anything like that, but it's somewhere I have to go. I'm hoping you understand."

Michael asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Selene calmly answered, "That's okay, darling. I'll likely finish my business, by the time you finish ordering our pizza. If not, I'll meet you at the house. Everything's going to be fine." She kissed Michael's lips and started running away. Michael was really concerned about Selene and hoped she wasn't going to a dangerous, troublemaking place.

The pizza place was a few blocks away, from Viktor's newest hideout. Selene ran to the hideout. She snuck behind a wall and started listening to Viktor and the other vampires.

Despite Viktor constantly losing to Selene, he still thought he was going to win all of his future wars and destroy the Lycans. He faced his fellow vampires, while saying, "Soon, all of the Lycans will be gone. I know this war has gone on for many years. In fact, it's lasted centuries. However, our forces have gotten stronger and soon, we'll prove we're the strongest species in the universe."

Kraven didn't usually like to speak-up, because he was afraid and scared, of Viktor. However, there was a point, that he felt he should bring up. He said, "Master Viktor, while it's true that the vampires have a lot of strength and power, a lot of that came from Selene. As much as I hate to admit, she's stronger than I am. In fact, she's stronger than most our fellow vampires. Without her help, I fear we're in some trouble."

Viktor glared at Kraven. He walked closer to him and asked, "You have the guts to doubt your entire species, just because one of our members left? What's wrong with you?"

Kraven had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I'm truly sorry, Master Viktor. I don't know why I'd say such things."

Viktor calmly sat on his throne, while saying, "I know why you felt that way. You were suffering a moment of stupidity. I know stupidity isn't a very eloquent or fancy term, but it's something vampires have been affected with. Selene's the vampire, who has suffered the highest form of stupidity. She used to be such a useful, intelligent, clever, and crafty vampire, but thanks to some reckless actions and that hybrid guy, she has changed."

Selene stepped out of the shadows and replied, "I have changed, but I've changed for the better."

Viktor had a shocked look on his face, while saying, "Selene, why are you here?"

Selene answered, "I've come to show you who's boss."

Viktor had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "How pathetic. I'm the boss. I'm the leader of all vampires, except for reckless punks, such as yourself." He got off this throne and started walking to her, while saying, "Out of all the vampires, you had the most potential. Instead of living up to that potential, you became the biggest throne in my side. It's truly sad, how awful you've become."

Selene shook her head and replied, "That's not what's awful. What's awful is that you didn't live up to your potential, of being the heroic leader of the vampires. Instead, you became the evilest vampire, which is why you should feel awful."

Kraven was determined to prove his self-worth and make Viktor like him, so he ran up to Selene and started kicking her. Selene started fighting back, by punching and kicking him. He tried to bite her, but she kept him from doing that. He kicked her in the face. Selene barely look hurt by that, while kicking him across the hideout.

Kraven angrily said, "Stop beating me up. I'm Viktor's right-hand man. I have the one you could of had, if you hadn't betrayed the vampires!"

Selene replied, "I did betray the vampires, but that's because you betrayed justice."

Kraven responded,. "Justice is the defeat of Lycans."

Selene shook her head and replied, "That's not what justice is about. Justice is about making the world a better, more peaceful place. It's about warming peoples' hearts and giving them hope and inspiration. You and the other vampires never do that and because of that, you should be ashamed of yourself." Selene punched Kraven into a wall. He passed out.

Viktor looked back at Selene and said, "Your little fight is nice and all, but it's not going to make much of a difference. You see, I'm the King and because of that, I get what I want. I want the Lycans destroyed, so you can guess what will happen."

Selene grabbed Viktor and replied, "That won't happen. I know this war will take a long time and they'll be lots of perilous missions, but I know what the ending will be: The Lycans will go free and the evil vampires will be banished." She punched Viktor to the ground. Before he could get up, Selene kicked him several times in a row. She looked down and said, "Consider this a warning. End the wars or I'll end your reign of evilness." She defeated a bunch of vampires, while on her way out.

Selene walked to the pizza place. She thought that Michael would of walked home, but he was sitting on the bench, with a couple of pizzas and drinks. Selene walked to him and asked, "You waited for me?"

Michael answered, "Of course I did. I was worried about where you were going and I'm hoping you'll tell me."

Selene replied, "I paid Viktor a visit."

Michael facepalmed and responded, "Oh no."

Selene said, "Don't worry, I beat them up. It's not enough to end the wars, but I did give them a good scare. I'm perfectly fine."

Michael took a closer look at Selene and saw that she had some bruises and scratches, from the fight. He said, "That was a very dangerous thing to do, but I'm proud of you, for standing up for what's right. Standing against your entire species is one of the most dangerous things, that anybody's ever done. How did you get the confidence, to do such a thing?"

Selene replied, "You help me. Knowing there's someone who will support and love me, even when everybody else hates me, has been the biggest help of all."

Michael responded, "You've been the biggest help of my life."

Selene asked, "Really?"

Michael answered, "Before I met you, my life didn't have much of a purpose. After you came into my life, I feel like the luckiest werewolf in the world." Selene grinned at him. She and Michael kissed each other. Michael put the pizzas in a bag and carried them, while using his other hand, for holding hands with Selene. Even though Selene and Michael had a tough life, they still felt lucky, because they had the supportive power of each-other's love.


End file.
